The present invention relates to the field of agricultural harvesters, as e.g. applied for the harvesting of a crop such as grain or corn. Typically, such a harvester is equipped with a header or header structure for cutting the crop and providing the cut or harvested crop, e.g. via a feeder or feeding structure to an on-board storage tank or container. Typically, the header or header structure has an elongated structure that may span up to 50 or 70 feet and comprises a cutting member such as a cutter bar for cutting the crop and a screw conveyer, also referred to as a cross auger, for conveying the cut crop towards the feeding structure. Typically, the cut crop may be processed prior to being gathered in the on-board tank or container. The harvesting of a crop by the agricultural harvester is typically performed as a continuous process. In order to realize this, the on-board tank or container is periodically emptied or unloaded. Typically, this is done using a discharge tube that is mounted to the on-board tank and which extends, during the unloading process, parallel to the header structure such that the harvested crop can be discharged to a container on a truck or a trailer that rides along with the agricultural harvester. Note that in general, the truck that rides along with the agricultural harvester, is preferably not positioned behind the header structure, but should be positioned beyond the width of the header structure.
Due to an ever increasing width of the applied header structures of agricultural harvesters, the discharging or unloading of the on-board tank or container becomes more and more difficult. The weight of the discharge tube (including the weight of the crop that is being unloaded) increases, in order to maintain the structural integrity of the tube. Due to the weight and the large extension of the weight beyond the central axis of the harvester, there is a high load on one side of the harvester that may result in a side tilt of the harvester which may cause extensive forces on the harvester frame and on-board tank upper structure. The increasing weight of the discharge tube also adds to the overall weight of the agricultural harvester and may thus affect the impact on the soil, in particular provide in an increased pressure on the soil.